


Summer

by orphan_account



Category: Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic for a friend.<br/>Well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer

Huck waded in the cool waters, drifting and floating a moment or two, ducking down to submerge himself, only to rise up again. A few feet away, perched on rock, Tom finished whittling away a stick to form a sharp point, which would become a handy fishing tool, or an arrow, or something - he would figure it out later. The two were alone at the moment. They had long since finished grammar school, and they sometimes spent their days together, under the blistering sun, in the river. Suddenly, Huck remembered a rumor he overheard the week prior.  
"Hey, Tom?" Huck said, distracting Tom a moment from his handiwork. The blond boy looked up at him, replying "Yeah?" and returning to whittling.  
"Do you know what ever happened ta Becky?"  
"Aw, hell, Hucky, I don't know. She went and got engaged to some other bloke a while back. I don' wanna remember that none."  
"Shucks, Tom. It were just a question," Huck replied, splashing Tom.  
"Say, Huck," Tom said as he waved the stick in the air, "How's this for a sword? It ain't too great right now, but I'm certain I can make it work. It's makeshift like in the books! And in the books, the makeshift swords work the best because you put yer sweat into it."  
"It needs a handle, Tom. And it's gotta be sharper, too. I don't reckon you could cut up no fiends with that."  
"Well, I know that, Huck! I've got to work on Excalibur here afore I get it good."  
"Now, what do you need Excalibur for, Tom? You said only heroes needed it. We ain't no heroes. We's bandits!"  
"Bandits can be heroes! I'm a bandit and a hero, I'll have you know." Tom replied, waving the stick in front of Huck's eyes, dipping his big toe in the water.  
"Aw, shucks, you wish you were a hero. In your dreams!" Huck said, shoving the stick out of his face.  
"Aw, can it, Huck." Tom shook around the branch.  
"Never!"  
Huck grabbed hold of the stick and pulled Tom into the river with him. Tom landed with an ungraceful splash, coughing a bit as he came up to the surface.  
"Dang it, Hucky!" Tom cried as he splashed the other boy. The two took up a friendly competition/unfriendly game of splashing each other for a while. Tom decided to up the ante and jumped at Huck, pulling him down into the river after a little struggle. Huck fought back and splashed at Tom once he broke the surface, sputtering as he lashed out.  
"Boo! See how you like it, huh Tom?"  
Huck jumped onto Tom's shoulders, his weight alone dragging them both down as Tom's feet lifted off the bottom of the river.  
"Aw, shoot!" Tom cried, as he fell, Huck on top of him, head crashing under the water. The two fell awkwardly, flailing beneath the light waves, bodies bumping into each other's as they tried to get up and regain their footing in the cool river. Huck was up first, jumping slightly up and down a bit to gain momentum. When Tom regained his balance and looked back at the other boy, Huck pounced once more.  
Tom realized Huck was going in for another of the same attack, but couldn't quite move enough to dodge Huck completely. Huck's arms outstretched to intercept Tom's arms shoulder's again, Huck instead found himself sliding into Tom, sliding into an unexpected kiss, the two of them somehow managing to keep their balance.  
It took them a second to realize what had happened, and they pulled apart, drifting away from each other in silence for a moment, until Tom cried out, "What the hecky, Hucky?"  
Huck cried, "Eeeeew!" and shoved some water around to splash Tom. He went on, "Now, why didja do that, Tom?"  
"Me?" Tom exclaimed, "It were you! You jumped. I didn't do nothing!"  
"Did too, and you know it."  
"Aw, shucks, Huck, why would I do anything? I didn't want that to happen. Why would I make it happen? It were you!"  
"Don't go around talking like I did that on purpose. I didn't do nothin' to move you about. That's what you did. And it worked when you disn't mess it up before."  
Tom couldn't very well argue with that. He tried, but even he couldn't talk his way out of it.  
So he tried a different approach.  
"Who said you could get on my list, huh, Huck?"  
"List? What list? There ain't no list, whatever it is."  
"The kiss list."  
"That sounds like a lie and a short list wrotten on ypur belly button lint, Tom."  
"It ain't!"  
Tom found Excalibur washed up on the river bank, and began to write in the dirt with it.  
"Here," Tom said, "is the kiss list. Which now has you, sadly." He continued to write. "Here's Becky," Tom drew a line to indicate a time skip, "there's others- "  
"No, there ain't, Sawyer."  
"- and then there's you."  
"Tom, this ain't even a proper kiss list. For Becky, you got a bunch in but we here got one. So that's a bad list." Huck propped his head on a rock.  
"It's good enough. I don't need to fix it."  
"Guess you'll just have to settle for bad lists. In the books, I betcha they have good ones." "Dangit, Huck. You asked for it."  
Tom grabbed Huck's shoulders and brought him in. Neither boy noticed that they stayed a bit longer than before.  
"That's wrong, Tom. You's got messed up in the head."  
"And why's that? You posed a chhallenge and I had to defend my right honor."  
"What honor, Tom? Bandits ain't got that kind of honor."  
"Bandits ain't got that kind of time!" Tom cast aside the stick, which stuck and began to sink in the mud.  
"Aw, hell, you just wanted to do it didn't ya? What, are you a lonely bandit?"  
"Naw! Why would I be lonely when I got the gang and you?"  
"Well, it's mostly just me now. The gang got boring school and all."  
"Forget it. I'm still okay when I'm woth you." "Fine. Then I guess I'm okay when I'm with you, Tom."  
Huck laughed and said, "Now don't tell me you said that to Becky."  
"No, the gang hadn't gotten boring when she were still around."  
"Say, that reminds me."  
"What?" Tom asked, rising up to perch on a rock. Huck joined him, sitting down next to Tom on the rock, saying, "If the list is a competition, who won?"  
"Won? Won what?"  
"Who was better?"  
"I don't know!" Tom shoved him over a bit and continued, "This ain't no competition."  
"I'm makin' it one. Who's a better kisser? I got curious." Huck readjusted himself closer to Tom. "Here," Huck said, "try it one last time. Then try to think who's better."  
Tom sat, looking into Huck's eyes, scanning his face in wait of a punch line that didn't come. Tom surprised himself when he realized he didn't want there to be one.  
"Fine. I'll see. But I gotta test a few different ways to see for sure."  
Tom took a hold of Huck, drawing him in, guiding him closer. He brought his hand to rest on Huck's side, as Huck wrapped his arms slowly around Tom's waist, his hands meandering up to Tom's neck. They stayed there for a moment, until Tom whispered, "Now, I'd only done this next thing once with her but I'll try again now."  
"For the sake of the competition, Tom."  
Tom slowly inched himself closer to Huck, trying to get a better angle, saying, "Might as well do this right, eh, Hucky?" Tom didn't notice as he and Huck stood up. He kisses Huck again, this time transitioning the simple peck into a French kiss. The two of them stayed there, kissing by the underbrush, for a few moments until they regretfully had to catch their breaths.  
"Well, Huck, I've gotta say you win."  
"And what're the terms of my win? What's my prize?"  
"Here's the thing, Hucky. The way I see it, judgin' is a lot of hard work. I deserve some sort of a prize, too."  
"What were you thinkin', Sawyer?"  
"Huck?"  
"Yeah?"  
"If I wrapped myself a bow in twine, and I wrapped you a bow, too, and made it all pretty, I could almost mistake us for a pair of prizes."  
"Is that so, Tom?"  
"Indubitably, Hucky."  
They brought themselves closer again.


End file.
